


Encontro

by Fifthknight



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, KiGo, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifthknight/pseuds/Fifthknight
Summary: Shego tem sua propiá visão sobre encontros
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Kudos: 4





	Encontro

**Author's Note:**

> €------€ Usei isso para demonstra quebra tempo  
> Quase canônico, nessa historia Kim e Ron não estão juntos depois da formatura  
> Para ajudar na imersão  
> Kim Roupas:  
> camisa:  
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/343188434106871733/
> 
> tenis:  
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/356277020515669153/
> 
> Shego Roupas:  
> Cropped   
> http://luzweber.blogspot.com/2015/10/cropped-de-croche-preto.html?m=1 
> 
> Jeans apertado   
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/br.pinterest.com/amp/pin/701576448178121690/ 
> 
> Bota   
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/559713059933380115/ 
> 
> Choker   
> https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/417286721716786698/

Kim pov 

Certo demorou, mas, finalmente está pronto foram quatro longas horas fazendo esse trabalho, mas está pronto, sério as vezes parece que é mais fácil salva o mundo de um cientista maluco do que me forma na faculdade. Salvo o arquivo no meu pendrive e fecho o notebook, coloco as mãos na mesa e me empurro para trás junto com cadeira, pego o celular já são 17:35 deixo um suspiro escapar, bom ainda falta vinte cinco minutos para minha primeira aula, melhor eu começar a me arrumar. 

Levanto da cadeira e vou para o outro lado do quarto, desviando dos papeis, roupas e embalagens de comida que estão espalhados pelo chão, chuto um pote de comida chinesa, mas consigo chegar no meu guarda roupas. Merda eu nem sequer me lembro quando foi que eu pedi chinesa, tenho que arrumar o meu quarto com mais frequência, certo amanhã é sábado sem aulas ou treinos apenas uma corrida matinal com Monique, então tempo de sobra para arrumar e limpar o quarto ...ee quem estou enganando com a sorte que eu tenho vou receber uma chamada de Wade com uma missão me mandando ir para algum canto do mundo. 

Eu posso fazer isso quando eu chegar, teria poucas horas de sono de qualquer maneira mesmo. Abro o guarda roupa e começo procura o que vou vestir, eu também poderia mandar uma mensagem para Monique e pedir para corremos no domingo, assim vou ter mais horas de sono e um quarto limpo, é isso problema resolvido. Pego uma calça jeans de cintura alta, um all star preto e uma camisa branca curta com uma borboleta azul de estampa, mando a mensagem pra Mo e entro no banheiro para me arrumar. Ponho as roupas em cima da pia e coloco o celular em cima delas, Tiro minhas roupas coloco no sexto de roupas surjas quase transbordando, mais uma coisa para lista lavar roupa, se minha mãe visse a situação do meu dormitório ela me mataria. Meu celular vibra e mostrando uma notificação de mensagem, não prestei muito atenção na mensagem porquê o relógio mostrava 17:40 é melhor eu toma banho logo. 

€------€ 

Deixo o chuveiro pego uma toalha pendura me seco e enrolo ela em volta do corpo, vejo as horas no meu celular ainda está tenho dez minutos, amarro os cabelos úmidos de forma improvisada, visto minhas roupas, pego meu celular e saio do banheiro. Pego o pendrive em cima da mesa e mochila no pé da mesa. Caminho até a porta seguro a maçaneta, mas não abro, olho para o kimmunicador em cima da mesa de canto. Kim você não precisava levar isso hoje, a última missão foi em três dias e não teve nada acontecendo o dia inteiro, então você vai para sua aula e vai estudar como uma universitária normal. É difícil ser normal quando toda universidade fica olhando para você e sussurrando, é difícil não chamar a atenção depois de impedir uma invasão alienígena. Pego o kimmunicador e saio, nada deve acontece mesmo, mas é melhor levar ele só por garantia. 

Assim que deixo o dormitório o kimmunicador apita no meu bolso, isso não pode ser verdade, eu mal conseguir sair do dormitório e essa coisa já está apitando, droga Wade podia espera eu entrega o trabalho pelo atrás, conecto o comunicador ao fone de ouvido bluetooth. 

\- Kim temos um problema- Ele fala assim que eu atendo. 

\- Isso não pode espera? – Serio dez minutos seria o suficiente. 

\- Não Kim, é a ... 

\- Qual é Wade me dá dez minutos eu entrego o trabalho e depois salvo o mundo. – Contínuo o caminho para o campos. 

\- Não Kim, é urgente você tem que ir agora- Ele continua falando, mas eu mal escuto continuo seguindo meu caminho. Sério aposto que sei o que ele vai fala: é uma situação de vida ou morte, o mundo está em grande perigo ou se você não for agora pode ser o fim de tudo e todos que você gosta. também pode ser: se você não for rápido todas as pessoas serão transformadas em chimpanzés. Essa ultima é muito ridícula, sério, quem quer viver em um mundo cheio de chimpanzés. 

Chego na porta do meu campos, praticamente ignorando o Wade, eu peço desculpas a ele depois de entrega o trabalho, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de entra ele diz algo que me faz para e meu coração dispara. 

\- É a Shego Kim, ela invadiu-o o museu de (nome de cidade) a vinte minutos atrás – Sério dois meses sem uma única notícia que tenho dela é que ela voltou a roubar. Ele parecia que ia continua a falar, mas eu interrompo. 

\- Eu preciso de uma carona agora Wade – Digo quase gritando. Ele toma um susto pela minha súbita intromissão. Evito olhar em volta por que se as pessoa não estavam me encarando antes agora com certeza eles estão agora. 

\- Si-sim claro, eu já providenciei um helicóptero – Ele fala se recuperando - Mas tem um pequeno problema, não a um lugar adequado para o pouso, então vá para campo de futebol. 

\- estou indo – Nada discreto mas corro para campo de qualquer forma desviando de algumas pessoa no caminho – Então quem mais sabe disso? 

\- Ninguém, bom ninguém da justiça global pelo menos – Deixo escapar um suspiro que nem sabia que estava segurando – Assim como você me pediu para ficar de olho nela caso ela volta-se e ela volto, um das câmeras externas do museu filmo ela invadindo antes de ser desligada. 

\- Por que ela iria invadir o museu? 

\- Por causa da exposição da coroa da Rainha Isabel, ela vai está em exposição amanhã, é a coroa mais cara do mundo eles até fecharam hoje para preparar o evento de amanhã – Ela voltou mesmo, rouba a coroa mais cara do mundo é bem a cara dela mesmo. 

Chego no campo que por sorte está praticamente vazio apenas um grupo de três pessoas conversando em um canto das arquibancadas e um casal se pegando nos últimos assentos, deixo minha mochila encostada em uma das través, eu pego ela quando eu voltar o peso extra só vai me atrasa. Poderia ser pior, poderia ser noite de jogo. Para no meio do campo e pego comunicador para falar olhando para o Wade dessa vez. 

\- Obrigado por ficar de olho Wade – Ele apenas assente em confirmação – Eu não acredito que o acordo com ela só durou Três meses, e o Draken está com ela? – Nem tento esconder minha frustração, com a volta de Shego. 

\- Não, o ele foi visto pela última vez no evento We Summit na cidade de Lisboa, a uma semana atrás – Ele para de falar e começa a digita no computador. Então aparece imagens sobre o evento no meu celular, mostrando um homem inconfundível de pele azul apresentando um dos seus projetos. 

\- Certo, então ela esta sozinha - Desvio olha da tela para a arquibancada e cruzo os braços, meu olha prende no casal involuntariamente, que droga Shego até ele mudou e você não. 

\- Qual é KP é de estamos falando de Shego, ela não mudaria assim tão fácil - Meus olhos se arregalam em pânico, eu fale isso em voz alta, volto encarar a tela para ver Wade me olhando com um sobrancelha levantada – A única supressa é ter durado tanto tempo, dois mesmo foi muito pra ela, eu pensava que uma semana ela já estaria roubando lojas e joias, você deveria ficar feliz que ela durou tanto tem... – Ele para de fala assim que percebe que minha cara foi de surpresa para raiva em poucos segundos – Eeentão eu vou desligar KP seu helicóptero está ai um minuto – Ele encerra a ligação. 

Ele não esta errado, eu já estou vendo um helicóptero se aproximando, tiro o fone do ouvido do bolso da calça. Eu deveria ter trocado de roupa pelo menos, lutar contra Shego com traje já é difícil agora de jeans, suspiro essa noite vai ser incrível. 

€------€ 

\- Muito obrigada pela carona senhor Johnson – Agradeço enquanto saio do helicóptero para o telhado. Ele apenas acena com mão dando sorriso gentil enquanto seu helicóptero sobe indo embora . 

Entro pela escada de incêndio sem me importa com o barulho, afinal é difícil ser discreto quando se pousa de helicóptero no meio da noite, desço até o térreo e vou até o saguão principal. Não vou ter procura-la por todo o museu, sabendo o que vai estar em exposição amanhã não tenho dúvidas do que ela veio buscar. Caminho com cautela mesmo assim, afinal com o tempo que eu demorei para chegar ela já poderia ter pegado a coroa e está escondida em algum lugar esperando para me emboscar, só espero que ela ainda esteja aqui. Meu coração apertar só de pensar que além de ela fugir com algo tão valioso eu posso nem ter a chance de vela novamente, foco Kim não é hora de pensar nisso você está em missão. Abro as portas do saguão e... você só pode estar de brincadeira com minha cara. 

Deitada de costas em um banco no meio do salão olhando para cima com uma das mãos servindo de travesseiro, as pernas um pouco dobradas para caber no banco, cabelos negros espalhados pelo banco algumas mechas caindo do banco tocando o chão e em sua outra mão brinca de jogar coroa pra cima e pega de volta. Isso não pode ser sério, ela não está casualmente deita brincando com um item de 40 milhões de dólares como se estivesse em casa no sofá da sala jogando uma bola de ténis. Ela nem sequer estava com o traje habitual, ela está vestindo um cropped com um decote generoso, uma calça jeans apertada ambos da cor preta, uma bota de cano baixo e um choker, os dois são pretos para vária, só falto um pouco de verde, mas fora isso é estilo padrão dela. 

Ela está linda, linda é pouco para ser sincero, ela. Está.... Não... Não, balanço a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, não entra nessa Kim, ela sumiu por meses, volto apenas para roubar, quebrou o acordo com a justiça global e está aqui deitada como se nada disso importasse. 

\- O QUE MERDA VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Meu grito assusta ela fazendo com que ela se encolha um pouco e quase deixa a coroa cair no chão, seu pescoço dispara em minha direção, apesar da reação anterior seu rosto está neutro sem nenhuma demonstração do susto que acabou de levar, o único vestígio de emoção foi seu olhar confuso em minha direção, o que mudou quase no mesmo instante, quando percebeu minha presencia, seu olhar agora está profundo e um sorriso satisfeito surge em seu rosto. 

\- Olha Kimmie, posso ajudar? – Ela fala calma e com o sorriso no rosto enquanto muda sua posição no banco deitando de lado, sua mão que servia de travesseiro agora está apoio para cabeça. Com essa nova posição. Com essa nova posição seu decote ficar ainda mais revelador, começo a sentir minha calor na minha bochecha. 

\- Isso não tem graça Shego, devolva a coroa. 

\- Por que? – Ela volta a brincar com a coroa – foi tão difícil pega-la sem soar nenhum alarme não faz sentido devolve-la agora – Ela muda de posição novamente ficando sentado dessa vez, por instinto entro em posição de batalha, ela erguer uma sobrancelha em resposta, ela colocar a coroa na cabeça, cruza as penas, colocar as mãos no banco e inclina o corpo um pouco para frente – Relaxa abóbora não vou te atacar, ou talvez eu vá pelos velhos tempos, sabe como é. 

\- Isso não é como os velhos tempos, você sabe disso – Abaixo minha guarda vendo que ela não parece que vai se levantar e cruzo os braços - Se não vai lutar então entregue a coroa. 

\- Sério você não ouviu oque eu acabei de dizer? 

\- Você pode para de ser idiota por um segundo? 

\- Se você pedir com carinho talvez eu pare. 

\- Você é insuportável. 

\- Eu faço meu melhor – Passo a mão pelo rosto por indignação, ela dá um sorriso sem dentes para minha reação -Então, você vai ficar que nem uma estátua na porta? – Antes que eu pode-se responder ela arrumou a postura e deu dois tapinhas no banco do seu lado – venha se sentar. 

\- Me senta?- Que merda está acontecendo com ela primeiro não quer lutar e agora isso - Shego isso ainda é um assalto ou você só está aqui para conversa? – Ela fica um tempo me encarando então olha para o banco e depois para mim, então da mais dois tapas – Eu não vou me sentar com você. 

\- Por que?- Ela pergunta fazendo carranca, que mais parecia uma criança emburrada, até seus lábios pareciam forma um biquinho, seria adorável se estivéssemos em outra situação. 

\- Porquê um estamos no meio de um museu que você invadiu, dois você.... 

\- Você também invadiu- Reviro os olhos e ignoro seu comentário. 

\- E dois estou com raiva de você por ter jogado fora sua chance de mudar de vida – E três eu não confio em mim o suficiente para ficar tão próximo sem fazer ou dizer algo estúpido. 

\- Tudo bem, se a montanha não vai até Maomé, Maomé vai até a montanha – Dito isso ela se levanta e começa a ser aproximar, meu coração dispara com cada passo dela e eu inconscientemente prendo a respiração, seus paços lentos não ajudam em nada minha situação e tenho quase certeza ela está mexendo os quadris de propositadamente. Subo olhar para parar de comê-la com os olhos, mas não adiantou, porquê eu volto a me perder no seu decote – Pensei que conversaríamos cara a cara, mas eu entendo se você prefere eles – Ela diz parando pouco centímetros do meu corpo. 

Eu nem quero imagina quão vermelho deve estar meu rosto, desvio o olhar para a esquerda, olhando um quadro qualquer pendurado na parede, prefiro não encarar ela e o sorriso malicioso que eu aposto que está em seu rosto. Mais que merda, eu não podia ser pelo menos discreta, não eu tenho que ficar encarando como um adolescente de quinze anos. 

\- Cala a boca, por que não está de uniforme? 

\- Eu queria experimentar algo novo, por que é muita distração? 

\- Eu Não disse isso. 

\- Então olhe para mim, princesa – Meu rosto melhorou mas ainda não deve ter voltado a coloração normal mesmo assim eu cedo e olho para ela. 

\- Você é insuportável. 

\- Você já disse princesa. 

\- Eu quero muito socar você Shego – Ela sorrir só sem nenhuma malícia dessa vez e inclina um pouco a cabeça para o baixo quase derrubando a coroa da cabeça, eu tinha me esquecido que vim impedir ele de ser roubada – Devolva a coroa – Ela desvia o olhar para cima apenas para dar os ombros, pega a coroa da cabeça e volta me encarar enquanto oferece ela para mim. 

\- É toda sua – Hesito por alguns segundos mas pego a coroa com a mão esquerda. 

\- Shego – minha voz sai baixa quase um sussurro – Por que você pego ela então? o que você veio fazer aqui? 

\- Eu sentir sua falta – Meu coração acelera. 

\- Eu não estou brincando Shego. 

\- Eu também não. 

\- Então por que você não simplesmente me ligo, como uma pessoa normal faria? teve meses para isso – Vejo uma mistura de sentimos passar pelos seus olhos medo, culpa até vergonha, mas ela logo disfarça para um olhar irónico. 

\- Deixar-me pensar, Ex-vilã mundialmente conhecida, superpoderes, pele pálida quase verde e uma aparência invejável - Tento não revira os olhos para a última parte – Não tem nada de normal em mim então eu não podia simplesmente ligar, não teria graça. 

\- Espera, então essa é sua maneira de me chamar pra sair? 

\- Não, quer dizer, talvez - Eu ergo a sobrancelha e ela suspira em derrota - sim, essa foi minha maneira – Ela diz com desgosto sua cara emburrada volta, seguro a vontade de rir, mas não consigo conter o sorriso de se espalhar pelo meu rosto. 

\- Você é tão idiota. 

\- Tanto faz princesa, o que importa é que deu certo não deu?!! – Ela pergunta e afirmando ao mesmo tempo, eu só balanço a cabeça – Mas e você Kimmie, não sentiu minha falta? – Ela diz se aproximando lentamente, o medo no meu subir consciente me dizia para récua que era só mais uma brincadeira idiota dela, mas quer saber dane-se. 

\- Eu nunca disse isso – Começo a me aproximar também. 

\- Então? 

\- Eu deveria socar você? - Ela colocar as mãos na minha cintura, um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando alguns dos seus dedos toca minha pele exposta, ponho minha livre no seu ombro. 

\- E não vai? 

\- Não - Sussurro por causa da proximidade então fecho os olhos. 

\- Ótimo - É a última coisa que ela fala antes de juntar nossos lábios, o beijo começa calmo e suave, mas logo vai ficando intenso e necessitado, sinto seus dedos apertando com mais força minha cintura e sua língua tocando meus lábios pedindo passagem, que cedo quase que inconsciente, como seu meu corpo cedesse antes que meu celebro pode-se raciocina, sinto minhas pernas ficando fracas. Mas antes que as coisas ficassem mais intensas escuto ao nosso lado um barulho não muito alto de metal batendo no chão, mesmo não sendo alto foi o suficiente para nos interrompêssemos o beijo e olhássemos em direção ao barulho – Sério princesa meu beijo é tão bom que fez você derrubar quase quarenta milhões chão - Ela rir do próprio comentário e afrouxa um pouco seu aperto na minha cintura. 

Então eu faço a segundo coisa que eu queria fazer desde de quando essa missão começou, dou um soco no seu ombro , quase sem força apenas para me afastar de seus braços. 

\- Cala-se – Digo me abaixando e pegando a coroa enquanto, nem tento esconder o rubor ela continua rindo de qualquer maneira, olho em volta da sala até avistar a uma caixa feita de vidro encostado em uma das paredes, ela está praticamente vazia apenas com um suporte que é provavelmente onde a coroa estava. Começo a caminhar até a caixa, mas olho para trás enquanto vou ao meu destino, dando uma olhada em Shego que sua risada já tinha cessado, agora ela apenas me observa com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos na cintura – Eu só vou pro isso no lugar e então você pode me levar para um encontro, um de verdade dessa vez. 

\- Ei esse foi um encontro de verdade – Ela fala ofendida, reviro os olhos e volta a olhar para frente parando em frente a caixa. 

\- Um sem furto então. 

\- Sem graça, não Kim espera - Ela tenta avisar, mas já é tarde demais, assim que eu toco a caixa luzes vermelhas se acendem e uma sirena começa por todo o museu - Eu desativei os alarmes apenas temporariamente. 

\- E VOCÊ SÓ ME FALA ISSO AGORA- Grito para ela enquanto me vira em sua direção 

\- Em minha defesa você me distraiu com a conversa de segundo encontro – Ela diz dando passos rápidos até chegar do meu lado, ele tira a coroa das minhas mãos joga dentro da caixa e me oferece a mão sorrindo – Mas não importa é hora de correr princesa. 

Eu com certeza deveria ter socado ela com mais força.

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei o que por aqui então vai uma recomendação musical:
> 
> skrillex mind


End file.
